Phantom
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: I didn't want this. I only wanted to be free from my birthright. I didn't want any of this. I escaped from one prison, only to be dragged into another. My best friend Marina was with me though. We can make it through. But he is still hunting us. He won't stop until he finds us. We have to put our trust in two vampires to protect us. Alec. My protector. Save me from the phantom.
1. In the Dark

**EmberRose: Thanks dad for having me watch Phantom of the Opera which inspired this story! Wuv you daddy!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

_I just wanted my own freedom. I wanted to be able to be with normal people. I got what I wanted. Not in the way I wanted. I traded my old life for a chance to do something different, different from what my family wanted. I traded my old life for legs. I traded my old life for freedom. I used to be a mermaid. Don't be think 'Yay! A tail, hot mer-guys, and sparkles!' Because it was not like that. Having a tail kind of sucked. It was so hard to move, and if we did go really fast, it makes you really tired. My father was the leader of our clan, so dating cute mer-guys was out, unless I could find a cute prince. Yes. Princess mermaid. My life just keeps getting better, doesn't it? And as for sparkles...actually we do have some sparkles, but that is totally beside the point. I met a guy at Rock Point Cove one day. He was so charming, and sweet. We met in secret on Fridays, with him slowly seducing me._  
_ I let it slip that I wanted to be human one day during our meetings. He smirked at me, making me blush and turn away. _

_"You want to have legs?" He asked, leaning closer to me. I nodded sadly, and sunk deeper into the water. My light blue tail flipped back and forth, casting lights on the cave walls._

_"More than anything." I sighed, eyeing his own legs with longing. "I hate having a tail, and I hate having to be a princess!"_

_"What if I could give you legs, and get you away from here?" He said, caressing my face. _

_"How?" I asked, my light blue eyes widening in wonder._

_"I'm a warlock." He whispered in my ear. "I can give you everything."_

_"Everything." I repeated, closing my eyes. _

_"I just need a lock of your hair." He said, leaning away with a greedy look in his eyes. I hesitantly took one of my golden ringlets in between my fingers, and nodded. The boy handed my a shell dagger, and I sliced through the hair with it. "I'll be back tomorrow evening, and you'll be human."_

_The next night, I got legs. But he took advantage of me. I couldn't walk, so I allowed him to carry me. He took me to a dark house, and locked me in a room. After I figured out how to walk, I tried to leave, but he would not allow it. He kept telling me that I was his now, and that I could never leave. He had one other girl there named Marina from the California coast. She was tricked by Roman just as I was. Our skin went from a luscious tan, to a sickly pale. Our eyes became dull, and our hair lost its shine. Roman loved to remind us that we were his, and that we were powerless against this. We eventually developed powers in the dark room that we were kept in. I got the ability to heal myself and others, which proved useful when Roman was in one of his 'moods', and Marina's senses and agility became superhuman. She could run for miles before she got tired, and had enhanced hearing, seeing, and could sense when things were near. The five years we were stuck down there, was basically hell on earth. Roman would hurt us, and touch us in awful places. The worst part was we couldn't fight back, or escape. Until that one day when he let his guard down._

"Don't stop running, Syrena!" Marina screamed as we ran down the empty streets. We rushed into an big building, pushing as hard as we could down a nearby hall. A painful rip went through my body as I turned us invisible. Marina basically dragged me past the lady that stood by a box with a hole at the top, and onto a metal plane thing. We flopped down in the very back, and became visible. Almost nobody was on this plane, so we went unnoticed. A minute later, the plane was rolling down the runway. I glanced out the window and saw a dark figure on the runway behind us. The light hit his face, throwing his features into focus. Roman. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he wouldn't do anything with the humans on board.

"Excuse me, but are you two feeling well?" On of the flight ladies asked us, glancing at our pale faces and skin nervously.

"No, thank you though." I answered in my feather light voice. She nodded unsurely, before leaving.

"We're out." Marina breathed, hugging herself viciously. "We're free."

"For now." I sighed, curling up in the lumpy seat. "Lets just sleep, and see where we are tomorrow."

"Good..." She started, but cut off with a yawn. "Good idea."

"Night, Mari." I said before turning over in the seat.

"Night, Siri." I heard her say before I let my body sleep. Even though the seats were as hard as rock, it was the best sleep I've had in my life. I woke up to a bright light in my eyes. I squeaked, and pulled the shade down. Where the light escaped on the sides, I slowly put my hand in. My skin gave off a faint glimmer, making me laugh. I slowly pulled up the shade, letting the light flood our seats.

"Having fun, Siri?" Marina asked, stretching out her arms. Then she too, put her hand in the light. Her skin glimmered softly, like mine did. I laughed out loud, earning us a strange look from the flight lady.

"So this is a plane." I pondered, shifting on the seat. "I've only seen pictures in some of the books Roman had."

"Its so weird." Marina agreed. "I wonder where we are."

"Passengers, we will be landing in Volterria in five minutes, please fasten your seat belts." A voice commanded from somewhere. I looked around for the source of the noise, completely amazed.

"What are seatbelts?" I asked Marina.

"Your guess is better than mine." She answered shrugging. We tugged the leather belts over our waist and fastened them to the buckle.

"How do we get out?" I wondered, honestly puzzled when we landed. Marina experimentally pushed down the red button, undoing the buckle.

"Wow." She laughed, undoing mine as well. "We are total noobs at this."

"Totally." I agreed, standing up. We hurried off the plane and out of the 'airport.' We wondered the streets of Volterria, enjoying the sun beating down on us. We got a few weird looks, that we did deserve. We were wearing old sweat pants, and black cammies. Our hair was knotted and dirty, and we looked like we just crawled out of a mud hole. We made it to the town square that had a giant fountain in the center. A group of people were standing by the entrance to a large building, so we went over to see what was going on.

"Um. Your seeing that lady too right?" Marina asked, her mouth popping open.

"Yeah, mon." I answered, my eyes widening. The lady wore a tight black skirt with fishnet leggings, and matching halter top. That was nothing compared to her face. It was like it was a mixture of every beautiful person in the world. Her skin was paler than ours as well, making me raise my eyebrows.

"Hey, enough with the Jamaican accent. Your not from the Jamaican sea." Marina snapped playfully.

"My father went there once, and he talked like that for months. It caught on." I protested, shaking my head to clear it. We fell silent after that. Our past was a painful subject.

"_Volete partecipare al tour?" _A voice beside us asked.

"Gah!" I yelled, stumbling back.

"Holy crap!" Marina yelped as well. The woman was standing next to us, putting on a dazzling smile.

"American?" She guessed, then she smiled again. "I asked if you would like to go on this tour."

"Marina?" I squeaked, looking at her desperately.

"It will only take a few moments of your time." The lady asked.

"I guess." Marina said, taking my hand and pulling me after the lady when she started back to the group.

"Let us start the tour." She announced, going into the castle. We nervously stayed at the edge of the group, our eyes darting around nervously. She talked about the history of the castle as we went along, looking at the group with a hungry look. A few more people who looked like her joined us, flanking the group.

"Siri, I don't like this." Marina whispered, her eyes flashing dangerously. "My Mari Senses are going wild."

"I don't like any of this." I agreed, looking around. "Should we leave?"

We both looked back at the guys behind us.

"I don't think that's an option anymore." Marina said gravely. I swallowed loudly, and quickened my pace. We ended up in a throne room, with many people like the lady standing there like statues.

"Welcome guests." A man said, spreading out his hands. "I hope you enjoyed your tour. For it is the last pleasant thing you will experience."

Many people looked around confused, and panicked. Then the screams started. The pale people latched onto everyone's necks, spilling blood all over. A scream ripped out of my throat, and I gripped onto Marina as I turned us invisible. We stayed pressed against the wall, watching the gore with horror. I kept my hold on the invisibility as long as possible, but we became visible again right after everyone was dead. All of the vampires' gazes snapped to us, holding curiosity and confusion.

"Child, how are you able to do this?" The man who greeted us asked curiously. I shook my head furiously, trying to wake up from this dream. He came forward at us faster than any mortal could ever do, and grabbed my hand, held it for a few seconds, and then took Marina's hand. Then, of all things, he laughed.

"Amazing. I cannot read their minds! Why is this?" The man pondered, walking away. "They are very gifted."

"We must keep them, then." Another man stated sourly. "They know about us, and it would be a waste to kill them."

"Yes, true." The man said, pacing back and forth. "Alec, Demetri."

"Yes, Master?" Two guys asked at the same time.

"Turn them." He commanded, turning to us. They looked confused, but walked over to us just the same. Seeing their confusion, the man explained. "You two are the most powerful, and they venom in the blood matters. They are already powerful, but imagine if the venom inside was powerful as well. They could be very useful."

"Yes, Master." They said in unison again. They approached us slowly, almost wearily. In one fluid moment, they grabbed our arms and pulled us apart.

"Marina!"

Syrena!"

Something ripped at my throat, making me scream. Something entered my bloodstream, but was forced out. As the blood pooled around my neck, something greenish came out as well.

"They can't be turned." The man observed. "What are you two?"

"No." Marina growled, slipping out of the boy's grasp, and running with super speed over to me. "These are our secrets."

"Very well." The man sighed. "Well, we have been needing some new human toys around here."

"And what makes you thing we will do such a thing." I asked boldly.

"If you don't, we will kill you. Or you could just tell us what you are." The man said sweetly. I looked at Marina and she nodded.

"How bout no." We snapped at the same time. The man sighed his feathery sigh, and flicked his hand. The boy who held me in his grip, towed me out of the room, and down the hall, while the other one dragged Marina down the other.

"Where is he taking her?" I demanded, trying to pull my arm from his grip. He just held tighter, making me wince. I kept struggling until we made it to double wooden doors. The boy threw me inside, and locked the door without another word. I looked around, surprised that the room was actually nice. It had a four poster bed, a couch and a black screen like thing on the wall. A door was slightly ajar, showing a huge bathroom. Another door showed a closet full of clothing. I ignored everything, and started to breath heavily.

"Marina." I moaned, sliding down on the wall. Tears that had been kept in, spilled out of my eyes. I choked out a sob, realizing that I was truly alone.

So alone.


	2. No More Masters

**EmberRose: This chapter is for my soul sister, who moved away, but we are still best friends! Your the best sis!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

I fell into a deep sleep after I cried. When I woke up, I was on the bed, under the soft covers. I jolted up, and leapt from it's embrace. I franticly looked around, panic resurfacing. Memories of what happened flooded into my mind, making me moan.

"Your awake." An icy voice observed. I whipped around to see a girl around my age, with blond hair, deep red eyes, and of course she was painfully beautiful. She looked at me with a sour expression, looking at me up and down.

"Yes. I am." I replied stiffly. "Where is Marina?"

"She is safe." Was all that I got for an answer.

"Who are you?" I asked meekly. She rolled her eyes.

"For a human, you do ask a lot of questions." The girl muttered. "Jane."

"Thank you, Jane." I said, sitting down on the bed. "But one more question."

"What is it?" She sighed, pursing her lips.

"What are you?" I questioned. She laughed cruelly and shook her head.

"You're kind of stupid, you know." She said, making me growl lightly.

"What are you?" I repeated, my eyes blazing.

"A vampire." She said, smirking.

"Oh." Was I could manage.

"You need a shower." Jane commented, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Thank you for the complement." I said, rolling my own eyes. I stood, and went to the bathroom. I looked at the confusing knobs with a bewildered look.

"What is the matter? Never had a bath before?" Jane sneered, walking in behind me. Tears burned my eyes and I shook my head 'no'. Jane fell silent, looking at me through the mirror. "What happened to you?"

"The phantom." I whispered, closing my eyes. "He took us."

"Who is the damn Phantom?" Jane asked, looking frustrated.

"He took us." I repeated softly. "He claimed us. He _touched_ us."

"Stop talking in riddles. Either talk strait or shut up." Jane snapped, groaning in frustration. I turned my dull eyes to her.

"I used to be tan. My eyes sparkled. My hair shone. He's the one who took all of that away. He touched us in awful ways. He claimed us as his property. He beat us!" I growled hoarsely. "He kept us prisoner in an unknown place for years. We were trapped in the dark. We had nothing. He took everything and gave nothing. He is powerful, yes very powerful, so we could do nothing until our powers developed. We would have stayed down there for eternity, because we don't age, if we hadn't escaped. We had to live through basic hell on earth. The Phantom, also known as, Roman caused that. Was that clear enough for you?"

Jane looked at me with a mixture of awe, anger, surprise, and empathy. Wait. Empathy? You have got to be kidding me. This is going to turn into a bad soap opera.

"I know how you feel." Jane finally said, her sharp features softening.

"Of course!" I spat sarcastically. "Of course! I know it! Soap opera in progress."

"I was treated and prosecuted as a witch along with my brother before I became Jane Volturi." She said, pulling a towel out of a cabinet. "I know how you feel."

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling bad for snapping at her. She shook her head and almost smiled.

"The past is the past." She muttered, turning the knobs for me. "Now bathe. You smell like road kill."

"What's road kill?" I asked curiously. She froze and looked at me.

"Where are you from? Before you were kidnapped." She asked, squinting her eyes at me.

"I shouldn't have said anything." I sighed, shaking my head. "Please. Leave me to bathe."

"Very well." Jane complied, leaving the bathroom. I took off my clothes, and slipped into the tub, sighing contently at the feel of water on my skin again. The warm water loosened my tight muscles, making me feel ten times better. I scrubbed every inch of my body, and washed my hair with a vengeance. Once I was done, I stepped out and wrapped the fluffy towel around me. Looking in the mirror, I saw a glimpse of the old me. An happy, cocky bubbly fifteen year old...mermaid. Without the tail though, but she disappeared as soon as she appeared. I left the bathroom to find Jane talking with a boy that looked like her. The boy that dragged me here. I blushed furiously when they turned to look at me, and hurried into the closet.

"Sorry." Jane said, coming in after me. "I didn't know you were coming out."

"Who was that?" I choked out, putting my hands against my cheeks.

"My twin, Alec." She said, picking out a loose green t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. She also got me some under garments then left. I let the towel drop, then quickly put on the clothes. When I went out, I felt awkward. I hadn't really wore anything besides sweats and cammies.

"The jeans are kind of tight around my legs." I told her. Jane laughed, which sounded like bells. She tossed me a pair of sandals, which I quickly put on.

"They're suppose to be. They're skinny jeans." She laughed, shaking her head at my foolishness. I blushed again, hanging my head. Jane rolled her eyes, then gestured for me to follow her. "You will be working for Alec and I."

"What?" I asked bewildered. She raised her eyebrows, and smirked.

"You're Alec and I's servant now." She explained, her smirk widening.

"Servant?" I said, my eyes widening. "Why do vampires need a servant?"

"Eh, its mostly Alec. He gets bored." She said, examining her nails.

"And I am to do what? Play Monopoly with him?" I growled, huffing loudly.

"You could say that." Jane said, as if it were an inside joke. "Alec's room is right down the hall. Go."

"Wait. Please let me see Marina." I begged desperately. She examined me for a moment, thinking for a while.

"If you behave." She decided, looking at me with her deep red eyes. I nodded, knowing that it was the best I could get. "Now go."

"Fine." I sighed, turning and walking down the hall. I nervously stood in front of 'Alec's' door for a few moments before gathering up the courage to knock.

"Enter." A voice called from inside. I tentatively opened the door, and walked inside. Alec was sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. He looked at me, smirking a bit. I shyly looked down at the ground, blushing furiously.

"Ah. So I get you." Was all he said. I nodded slowly, my heart beating extremely fast. He got up, and walked over to me his eyes raking over me as he went. "You'll do."

A growl built in my chest, but I quickly swallowed it for the sake of Marina. His smirk widened, and he cheerfully told me to shut the door. My shaking hands slowly closed it, sealing my fate.

"So your my new toy." He pondered, circling around me.

"I don't belong to anyone." I whispered, making Alec snap his eyes to mine.

"What was that?" He asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I-I don't belong to a-anyone." I stuttered, regretting ever saying anything. "Call me anything but do not say that I belong to you."

"What is your name?" He asked, stopping circling me.

"Syrena." I said, trying very hard to avoid Alec's eyes. He gave me a curious look, then gestured for me to follow him. I stumbled after him, making him sigh.

"I'm going to have to try not to break you." He muttered, making my face flush even more. He suddenly turned to me and crashed his lips against mine. I tried to shove him off, but he was strong. Insanely strong. Memories of Roman flooded my mind. Roman moving his hands up and down my body, his teeth on my lip, his hands going up my shirt.

"_No_!" I screamed, shocking Alec, and making him let go of me. I slipped down the wall and cradled myself in my arms. I pressed my forehead against my knees and breathed. "No. Please stop."

"Tell me why I should." He said, kneeling by me. "You belong to me now."

I shuddered at the statement. He was like Roman. He knew I was powerless against him, and that he could do as he pleased. All men were the same. They take advantage of my small form, and my trust. Why could there be no decent men in the world? Why can't I be big enough to fight back? I really hate being on land right now. I wish I was the daughter my father wanted. The one who was obedient and stayed away from humans.

"Ask your sister." I said, not wanting to relive the details. He gave me a cold look, and shook his head.

"Tell me." He commanded, folding his arms. A bubble of anger and cockiness rose to my throat.

"Say please." I sang, smiling. Shock hit me like a lightning bolt. What did I just say? I haven't acted like that sense...well before I came on land. Thanks a lot attitude. Now I'm going to die. You just had to pop up at this point in time?!

"Screw it." Alec said, turning around. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Did you hit your head or something?" He demanded, turning back around.

"Nope. You just sound a lot like my brother. He was on his permanent man period like you." I said, covering my mouth after the words spilled out. Rage filled Alec's eyes as he growled loudly and crouched down. "Shit."


	3. Shopping and Suprises

**EmberRose: This chapter is for my first (and only) reviewer BookLover1598! Your the best!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

Alec flew at me and pinned me to the hard stone wall. My vision blurred around the edges, making me shake it to clear it. Alec's furious face was inches from mine, a snarl on his lips. Fury filled his eyes, making his red eyes even scarier. His mouth twitched as if something was amusing to him, then his lips were on mine for the second time in ten minutes. This time his lips were softer, twisting sweetly and tenderly. This shocked me. No man had ever kissed me like this. Only Roman has kissed me, and he always was forceful and hurtful. My legs melted, and I fell forward. Alec caught me and quickly put me on the couch. His lips continued to softly press against mine. My heart thumped uncomfortably fast, and my skin burned like the sun. I took short breaths, trying to calm my heart and not embarass myself, but I epicly failed. Alec breathed a chuckle, then slowly ran his hands down to my hips. My breathing stopped, and I struggled to get up. I put my walls back up, becoming the quiet obediant girl again.

"Let me up, please." I whispered, trying to squirm out of Alec's tight grip. "Please."

"Tell me why." He demanded, straddling my waist. "Then I'll let you go."

"Why do you need to know?" I asked, looking away in dispair.

"Lets make a deal. Tell me something every day, and I won't force myself on you." Alec said, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. "Deal?"

I thought about this for a few moments. If I did let him know one thing every day, they could figure out that what Marina and I are, but if I don't agree he'll just keep forcing himself on me.

"Deal." I hesitantly agreed. Alec smiled, then got off of me. He offered a hand to me, which I slowly took, then took me outside of his room. "Where are we going?"

"I'm having Jane take you into town. You seem like you could use some cloathing of your own, and maybe some sun. Have you ever been told, that your very pale?" He said, grinning like a maniac. Which he probobly was.

"Yeah. I've noticed." I muttered, glaring at the boy.

"Jane!" Alec called, continuing to drag me. "I need you to come over here!"

"Yes, brother?" Jane asked, popping up by us. "Oh, hey. I'm suprised that Alec hasn't broken you."

"I'm more careful with my toys than you, Jane dear." Alec repied smoothly. I glared at the vampire boy again, wanting to elbow him in the gut.

"Ooo! She's getting fiestier!" Jane commented, grinned broadly.

"She was a shy one at first." Alec agreed, studying me closely. "Anyway, could you take her shopping. Maybe ask Chelsea, or Hedi to come with you."

"Very well brother." Jane said, smirking at him.

"Bye Syrena." Alec said, before disappearing. I sighed loudly, wondering how I ended up in a castle as two vampires' servant.

"I never got your name earlier. It's Syrena?" Jane mused, looking at me slyly.

"Yes. Can I see Marina now? I was good!" I practicly begged, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Very well." Jane agreed after a while. "I'll have Hedi go fetch her."

"Thank you." I said, warmness and graditude pouring into my heart. Jane led me down a steep flight of stairs, to a giant garage filled with expensive cars. We went to an expensive looking sports car.

"Wait here." Jane commanded, disappearing. I slowly slid into the car and breathed in deep. It had a specific smell. Whats it called...leather! Yes! It smelled like leather. Jane returned later with the beautiful woman, and Marina.

"Marina!" I gasped, running up to her and hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"If fine." She said quietly, suprising me. Since when was Marina quiet? Noticing my confused look, she blushed and added. "He's a gentleman."

"Lucky!" I whined, rolling my eyes. "Mine is kind of a pervert."

"Hey, thats my brother." Jane said, coming over to us. "Only I can call him a perv. Come on, lets go."

"Shopping?" Marina sighed contently. "I havent gone shopping in a while. Its gonna be awsome!"

"Enough talking." The beautiful woman said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Lets go! Aro hasn't let me go shopping since I spent one hundred thousand in five different countries."

"Wow. That takes skill." Marina commented, shaking her head and turning into her old self.

"Well nobody can shop like Hedi." Jane muttered, slipping into the drivers seat. Marina and I slipped into the backseat while Hedi went for the passanger's seat.

"Lets roll down the top!" I said, bouncing up and down slightly at the thought of sunlight on my skin.

"Its cloudy enough." Hedi put in, giving me a small smile.

"Fine." Jane sighed, flipping a switch that folded the top back. Sweet wind blew through our hair, and warmth spread through me like a wildfire.

"Er mer gersh!" Marina yelled seeing the speed that we were driving at.

"Chill," Jane said. "we won't crash. Trust me."

"Well if we crash, we won't die." Hedi observed. "If you do crash the car, I don't want to be the one to tell Alec that we broke his toy."

"Deal." Jane laughed, speeding up slightly with a smirk on her face. We got into town quickly, and parked in the middle of town square.

"Ooo! Lets go there first!" Hedi yelled, pulling us out of the car. We were dragged into a shop that I couldn't read, and went strait for a certain section of the store. They sifted through skirts and cute tops, then piled them into our hands. We were shoved into the dressing rooms to try the outfits on. This process continued all day until we got a wardrobe of clothes. We bought skirts, skinny jeans, leggings, yoga pants, halter tops, strapless tops, new camisoles, jackets, and most importantly (To them) shoes.

"This was so amazing!" Hedi moaned, clutching some of our bags to her chest. "Aro needs to let me do this more often!"

"I know!" Jane agreed, smiling at the bags. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Eh, yeah. For the most part." I said, looking at Mari. She nodded in agreement. "We might be a bit tanner!"

"Yeah right." Jane snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously! It's like we're California models!" Marina laughed, observing her arm. We laughed loudly as the castle came into view and we parked inside.

"Now its time to go." Jane said, pulling at my arm. I gave Marina an awkward, one-armed hug, then allowed myself to be dragged back to my room. Jane quickly put all of my clothes away, then left, allowing me to relax for a bit. I went into the bathroom, and turned on the faucets to the Jacuzzi. After I stripped off my borrowed clothes (I'd have to return those to Jane sometime) I slipped into the giant bubbling bath. I sat there and soaked for a while, imagining that I was in an underwater hot spring back home. I then curled into a ball and slid entirely beneath the surface, submerging my whole body. A fuzzy feeling ran through me, and I felt my legs go numb. I went back up in panic, and flicked my legs above the surface. Or what would be my legs.

Because there's a tail where they were.


	4. Kittens!

**EmberRose: This chapter is for my awesome reviewers! Thanks for supporting me and my story!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

"Um...how...?" I whispered to myself, stroking the familiar blue scales.

"Syrena, Alec want to see you." Jane said, knocking on the door. Panic rose in my chest, and my eyes widened in fear. They couldn't find out about this.

"Okay. One sec." I called back shakily.

"Are you alright?" Jane called. "Do you need me to come in?"

"No! I'm just getting out of the water. I'll be there in a moment." I answered hastily. I rolled quietly onto the side of the tub and snatched a towel from under the sink. I quickly rubbed it up and down my tail. After a few minutes of rubbing, my tail wasn't as wet anymore. After sitting for a few moments, I felt a cold rush go through me, and my tail turned back into legs with a soft flash of light.

"Come on, Syrena. Alec doesn't like to wait." Jane said, knocking on the door again. I pulled myself up onto shaky legs, and wrapped another towel around me. I raced out of the bathroom and into the closet, quickly changing into a black skirt and red halter top. As an after-though, I put on leggings under the skirt, just in case.

"Finally." Jane muttered, pulling me out into the hall. "Come on! Alec wants to hang out in the game room!"

"Game room?" I asked curiously. Back home, we didn't have a room devoted to games, because most games were played far away from any buildings.

"Sorry. I forgot that you didn't grow up around civilization." Jane joked, rolling her eyes.

"Ha-ha." I said, scoffing lightly. She led me down two different halls and up a flight of stairs into a giant room with T.V's everywhere. Yes, even underwater we had something like televisions. They were a bit different though, but the same idea.

"Hey! Look its the weird human!" One of the larger vampires yelled, pointing at me. I shrunk into Jane, my eyes wide. The giant vampire gave a booming laugh, then turned back to his game.

"That would be Felix." Jane sighed, pulling me over to a different couch. "Hey Felix, where'd Alec go. He told us to meet him here."

"He said he had to grab something." Felix answered not taking his eyes off of the game.

"Of course." Jane said, rolling her eyes again. "Whenever I do something for him, he doesn't show up. He's so full of himself."

"Talking about me again?" Alec asked, breezing into the room.

"Who else?" Jane muttered, going over to sit by Felix. "What took you so long?"

"I had to grab this." He explained, holding up a beautiful bracelet. It's chain was delicately weaved gold, and it had a simple charm in the shape of a 'V' made out of diamonds and rubies.

"What's the occasion?" Felix snickered, glancing at me. Alec shot him an annoyed glare before striding over to me.

"You know its for Syrena." Alec snapped, looking at Felix with an annoyed look. A blush rose to my cheeks, and for a moment I felt flattered. "I give it to all of my toys."

"Wow. Way to ruin the moment." I stated flatly as he snapped it on around my wrist.

"Its basically a dog tag." Jane whispered to me from across the room, grinning at the annoyance on Alec's face when she did so. "Just saying."

"I. Am. Not. A. Dog." I growled, enunciating each word, much to Jane's delight.

"Syre. That's my new name for you." Alec decided, nodding to himself.

"You did not just nickname me!" I yelled standing up with a furious blush on my cheeks.

"Ooo! She's getting feistier!" Jane laughed, looking as though she wanted some popcorn.

"I can do whatever I want with my property." Alec said, leisurely laying back on the couch. Felix had even paused his game to watch us.

"Alec." I said in a somewhat calm voice. "Remember what we discussed earlier?"

"She already made a deal with you, brother?" Jane snorted, shaking her head.

"I'm a sucker for the pretty ones." Alec sighed, grinning at his twin.

"Can we just play some video games?" I muttered, snatching a controller off the ground. Well it turns out that I have no idea what I'm doing.

"No! You just...jump! Jump!" Felix yelled in frustration. "Shoot! Shoot them!"

"How?" I cried panicked.

"No! Your about to die! Just...run! Don't shoot, run!" Felix roared.

"You just told me to shoot!" I screamed.

"Now I'm telling you to run!" He yelled back. "Come revive me! Over there...yeah...left. Yes, that's me. Hold down 'x'."

"Okay." I said hesitantly, doing as he commanded. A zombie then came up behind me, making me scream.

"What do I do?" I cried, widening my honey colored eyes.

"RUN!" Felix roared again, snatching my controller away from me. But it was too late. The zombie killed me.

"You suck." Alec commented plainly as he observed the screen.

"Look who's talking!" I snapped turning to him. Everyone burst out laughing at my bad pun, and I had to join in.

"Best comeback ever!" Jane giggled, rolling on the floor. "Too bad you can only use it in a castle full of vampires."

"No!" A voice screamed from outside. We all jumped up and ran out there to see a very odd sight. Who I was guessing was Demetri was standing with his arms folded and a frown on his face. Mari was facing him with Hedi by her side with identical expressions of determination.

"Yes." Demetri said through gritted teeth.

"No!" Hedi and Mari moaned at the same time. "ITS SO FUFFY!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Jane asked, stepping forward. I then noticed the small ball of fur in Mari's arms.

"Awww!" I cooed, instantly going over to her. "Its so fluffy!"

"Point proven!" Hedi said proudly, gesturing to me.

"Alec, keep your toy under control." Demetri sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm good." Alec said with his trademark smirk on his face.

"He wants to get rid of it." Mari said with a devastated look on her face.

"Are you heartless!" I cried, scratching the small kitten's back.

"I'm on their side." Jane said, coming over to our side while Felix went over to...the dark side.

"Alec. Choose." Demetri snapped impatiently.

"Well. I think that I'll join you." Alec finally said after pondering it for a moment.

"Fine. This is war." Hedi sniffed, turning away from them. Jane, Mari, and I joined her and we walked away to start planning.

"Mari." I breathed in Marina's ear. "I need to tell you something in private."

"One sec." She whispered back. "I have to pee."

"You know where your room is at. Go pee." Jane snorted, shaking her head.

"I have to pee too!" I added, hooking my arms around Marina's.

"Oh my gosh, just go!" Jane moaned, face palming herself.

"What did you need to tell me?" Marina hissed when we were in her room.

"When you take a bath, be careful." I whispered, looking around franticly.

"Why?" She hissed in confusion.

"If you completely submerge your body, you'll get a tail again." I mouthed, nodding when she froze in shock.

"A tail. My...tail?" She breathed in wonder, looking at her legs.

"Only do it if you have time to dry it off so it'll turn back into legs. They cannot find out about this." I said firmly.

"Fair enough." She admitted, nodding.

"Now lets go fight for our kitten's rights!" I declared, walking out of her room.


	5. Bracelets and Pendants

**EmberRose: This chapter is for my awesome reviewers! Thanks for supporting me and my story!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

"Next order of business." Jane called as we sat around in a circle in a room full of soft cushy couches a few days later. "Naming the kitten."

"What are you guys up to?" A vampires hopped over the back of Marina and I's couch and plopped down next to us.

"Hey, Corin." Hedi greeted, smiling at her. "Not with the wives today."

"Nah, I got bored." She said, rolling her eyes. "Plus I heard you went shopping without me! I'm hurt!"

"I'll ask Aro if we can go again soon. They might grow out of their clothes." Hedi laughed, eyeing us.

"Doubt it." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Jane asked curiously, her eyes flashing to mine. "What did you say?"

"Um. Nothing." I said, looking away from her scary red eyes.

"You said 'Doubt it.'" She confirmed, smiling widely. "You don't age, do you?"

"Um. Well..." I trailed off uncomfortably, making Jane's smile widen.

"Yes! One step closer to figuring out what you are!" She exclaimed.

"Its really frustrating you, huh?" Hedi observed, rolling her eyes.

"Its driving me insane." Jane moaned, rubbing her temples. "Are you guys witches?"

"I wish." Marina snorted, while I let out a long laugh. "No way."

"Genie?"

"Nope."

"Werewolf?"

"We'd be able to tell that." Corin pointed out, making Jane groan.

"Whatever. Back to the kitten. It needs a name." She sighed, holding up the light brown cat. It looked at us with wide baby blue eyes, making us all coo.

"How about Fluffy?" Marina suggested.

"Nah, sounds like an ironic dog name." I said, shaking my head.

"How about Bob." Corin said, making us all laugh. "Joking!"

"Angelo?" I asked, looking up at them.

"Maybe." Hedi said, pondering the name. "Italian for 'angel', not bad."

"I like it." Corin put in.

"Agreed." Marina said, nodding.

"Sounds nice." Jane said, smiling at the kitten in her arms. "Angelo."

"Angelo it is then." Hedi laughed, beaming. "But we still have to get the 'Dark Side' to agree to keep it."

"Man I love their name." I sighed, making them all laugh. Another vampire then ran in with a confused and worried look on her face.

"Guys, Aro needs to see us in the Throne Room." She informed us, her eyes darting around.

"Thanks Chelsea." Jane said, standing up.

"I have to get back to the wives." Corin sighed, frowning slightly.

"Here, take the kitten." Jane insisted, shoving the kitten into her arms. She nodded before disappearing down the hall. We walked down the hallway, chatting about how to take the guys down, then got silent when we reached the double doors. I smoothed my simple, red sun dress, and Marina picked at her silky black dress.

"Don't talk unless spoken to." Chelsea whispered to us as Jane opened the doors and we calmly filed in. Well. Marina and I were calm until we saw who was standing in the middle, talking to Aro. Roman.

"Shit." Marina hissed in my ear. We went and stood in between Demetri and Alec while Jane and Chelsea took their outsides. Roman's eyes flashed to us in a taunting sort of matter.

"I'm sorry Roman, but these girls are working for us now." Aro said in an airy way.

"But they are my property." He argued calmly, smirking at Alec and Demetri's soft growls.

"Peace, young ones." Aro said to them before turning back to Roman. "This matter cannot be negotiated."

"Then you have just made an enemy that you don't want." Roman said, shrugging. He started walking away, but Aro nodded at Felix and Demetri who grabbed him by both arms and made him kneel in front of Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"The Volturi don't take to threats very kindly." Aro said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't test me." Roman growled, glaring at Aro. Roman looked over at us and winked. "I'll be back to take what is mine."

"Enough!" Caius roared in anger. "Kill him!"

"Daddy says hi, Syrena." Roman laughed, flicking a familiar pendant over to me. before disappearing into thin air. Flashes of memories passed before my eyes, as I caught it, and my knees buckled underneath me. Alec's cold arms caught me before I hit the ground, and I heard Marina yelling my name.

"How?" I moaned, clutching my the golden pendant. "How did he get it?"

"What is it, Siri?" Marina asked, trying to unclench my hand. I slowly opened it to reveal a golden circle with a sea horse carved in the center. The symbol of our clan. They symbol of royalty. My old necklace. The one I left at the castle. In my room.

"Oh." Marina said softly.

"What is it?" Alec demanded, picking me up bridal style.

"Our secrets." I whispered, looking up into his eyes. "Put me down."

"Can you walk?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said as he set me on his feet. I shook my head to clear it and looked at Jane. "I believe we have a meeting to continue."

"Of course." She agreed, her face melting into smugness.

"Are you sure your feeling okay?" Alec asked, looking at me up and down.

"I'm fine." I assured him quietly. I then turned to Aro. "Thank you for handling him for us."

"I only hope to gain your trust." Aro said, bowing his head slightly. Marina and I nodded hesitantly before turning away to the doors. Once we were joined by Jane, and Hedi, we left the throne room.

"That's the Phantom?" Jane questioned. We nodded wordlessly and continued down the hall, unwilling to dredge up anymore memories. As we sat back down in the couches, I clipped my old pendent on.

"Back to our previous business." Hedi said, crossing her legs and sitting at Jane's feet. "How do we take down the guys? AKA the 'Dark Side'."

"I say we challenge them to a fight." Jane said, smirking. "I'll take Alec, Hedi takes Felix, and Siri and Mari take Demetri."

"Sounds good, but we'll need training." Marina pointed out.

"The three cores." I suddenly breathed, filling with inspiration. "Marina, when you went to school, did you learn about the Triple Cores?"

"Duh. It was one of the main courses." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Ah ha!" Jane yelled suddenly, making us jump. "School! You_ were_ in civilization! One step closer!"

"Good job." Marina muttered sarcastically. "Anyway, continue with your statement."

"We both have one of the Cores!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands. "Hydro-kinesis, Hyrdo-Cryokinesis, or Hyrdro-Thermokinesis!"

"Yeah, but those don't develop until we are older." Marina laughed, shaking her head. "We have a few more years."

"You guys can control water?" Hedi asked curiously.

"It depends what 'kinesis' you develop." Marina informed her. I wondered how they hadn't figured out what we were yet.

"We just have to use what we have now, I guess." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Way to get our hopes up." Jane sighed with me.

"Sad face." Hedi agreed, frowning slightly. "But we need to have faith. For Angelo."

"For Angelo." We all chorused together. Maybe living here won't be as bad as I thought it would be. Then I touched my pendent. But that doesn't mean I still miss what I used to have.


	6. Lets Fight

**EmberRose: This chapter is for my awesome reviewers! Thanks for supporting me and my story!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

"Your challenging us to a fight?" Alec asked as we confronted the guys. "Your joking right?"

"Three rounds. Three different opponents." Jane said, folding her arms across her chest. "Unless your scared."

"Bring. It. On." Demetri grinned, his eyes glinting mischeiviously. A smirk adorned his face, and he gave us a taunting grin.

"Fine. Here's how it goes." Hedi said, smirking. "Alec against Jane, me against Felix, and Syrena and Marina against Demetri.

"Lets go to the training room then." Marina announced, bounding down the hall. We all smirked at our opponents, and followed my eager best friend to the training rooms. Marina and I sat on the side and stretched for a bit while Alec and Jane started their fight.

"How exactly are we going to do this?" I asked Marina.

"We need to tackle him." Marina planned, running her hands together. "I'll get his back and you get his legs. We'll take him down."

"No using of any powers." Hedi warned, then threw down her hand to signal them to start. For a while they stood like statues for a few moments, then suddenly flew into a flurry of movement. Marina and I attempted to keep track of them, but I was unable. Marina of course had to have her super senses which allowed her to watch, but I couldn't tell what the heck was happening. Finally something happened, and Alec had Jane pinned on the ground with his hands gripping her throat. She groaned in defeat, then pushed him off in anger.

"I'm guessing that that round goes to the 'Dark Side'." I sighed, shaking my head. Hedi grimaced as she stood in front of Felix and Jane announced for them to start. Felix took off right after her, attacking her with his huge muscles. Hedi smirked lightly and spun around to dodge him. I lost track of what happened after that, getting dizzy as they danced around and dodged eachother's attacks. Finally Hedi got her legs around Felix's waist and her hands on her neck. Felix growled lightly, thenn stalked away with Hedi still on his back. She lightly jumped down, grinning widely.

"One for us." She sang, prancing over to us. She sobered up, and gave us a serious look. "You guys have to win this. For Angelo."

"For Angelo." We chorused, nodding and putting our hands in. Marina and I walked to the center of the matt, and got into fighting positions.

"Ready?" Demetri asked cockily.

"Don't break my toy!" Alec warned, flashing Demetri a grin.

"Fine. I'll be careful." Demetri agreed in a fake disappointed voice. "I still have my toy to have fun with though."

"If you break me, I will kill you." Marina hissed, fury flashing in her eyes.

"I thought you guys got along." I asked her.

"We do for the most part." She said, smirking lightly. "But he has his days."

"Are we gonna just talk, or are we going to start this thing?" Demetri growled, crouching down low.

"Lets start." I agreed, putting up my hands. Demetri suddenly flew at us extremly quick, but I grabbed Marina's hands, and turned us invisible.

"Hey! No using your powers!" Demetri protested, glaring around the room to find us.

"They're not vampires." Jane argued. "They need the benafits."

"Fine." Demetri grumbled, continuing to search for us. Marina pulled me up behind him swiftly and silently, and Marina jumped on his back while I took his legs. We swore loudly as he swung around, trying to shake us off. I gripped tighter around his legs, making him trip, but quickly back off. He swung his leg, and I flew off into a wall. The wall cracked around me with the force he threw me with.

"You okay, Siri?" Jane called. I looked up at her, shaking my head to try to make the world less blurry. I got up to see Marina continuing to clutch onto Demetri's back. I stood up, tilting a little as the world spun, then I threw myself onto Demetri. We caught him off balance, and clutched both of our hands around his neck.

"We win!" We yelled, laughing and hugging eachother. "We get to keep Angelo!"

"Really Demetri?" Alec sighed, shaking his head and helping him up. "You lost to two human girls."

"Not human!" Jane put in, skipping over. "I've figured that out so far."

"Beautiful." I sighed.

"I'm getting closer." Jane threatened, creeping over to me. "Now let us go visit Angelo."

"Yay!" We all cheered, running out of the room. We ran up a tower and burst into a large bedroom with three women in there, one of which was Corin. The other two we're probobly the wives.

"Where's Angelo?" Marina asked, her eyes searching around the room. Our eyes landed on the fluffy ball in one of the woman's arms.

"Lady Athenodora." Jane greeted, bowing slightly.

"Jane." Athenodora smiled gently, stroking the little kitten. "He's adorable."

"He's so cute." The other one agreed. Sculpicia.

"We get to keep him." Hedi squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"We would get to anyway." Athenodora said. "We're the wives of the Volturi leaders. We get what we want."

"Always." Sculpicia laughed, scratching the kitten's ears. "So theses are the two new toys."

"I think they're cool." Athenodora said, shrugging. "They have fire. Thay challanged their masters."

"That takes guts to challange those two." Sculpicia agreed. "Plus, I don't think they're human from what Jane has been telling me."

"Exactly!" Jane yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "Its driving me insain! I usually know this stuff!"

"They even got Jane flustered. She's not her cool, collected self at the moment." Sculpicia giggled, grinning broadly.

"I will find out." Jane promised, giving Marina and I a dark look.

"Good luck with that." I sighed, shaking my head. Alec and the boys then burst into the room with evil grins on their face.

"Get your swim suits on. We're going swimming." They said, grinning.


	7. Discovered

**EmberRose: This chapter is to everyone who reads this story! Thanks for following me through this!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

'Oh, shiznet.' I thought as I put on a pink and orange halter top swimsuit top. 'I'll just say that I don't want to get in. I can't swim. I'm scared of water. Yeah, that'll work.'

"Hurry up, Siri!" Jane yelled, knocking on the closet door. "You take forever!"

"One sec!" I yelled back, tying the back of the top. "Okay ready."

"Lets go then." Jane moaned, pulling me outside the room and down the hall.

"I need a towel." I protested, going against her.

"There are some down there." She said, pulling me along. "Hurry up!"

"We all don't have super speed." I grumbled, rolling my eyes. She dragged me the whole way to the pool, shoving me through the sliding glass doors. I gasped at the sight of the giant pool, that led outside into a hot tub. She squealed as she jumped into the water. I sat to the side with Marina on a towel with a one of the books she grabbed.

"Nope." Alec said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "We're having fun. No reading."

"Alec stop!" I yelled in panic, trying to get out of his steel grasp.

"Alec don't!" Marina shouted, standing up. Our eyes met, and we shared the same panic.

"Alec, knock it off!" I screamed, squirming around. "I'm serious!"

"I won't let you drown." He sighed, shifting around that he was cradling me in his arms.

"Alec, don't I'm dead serious." I growled, pushing away from him. The panic must have showed in my face because a few seconds later he shook his head and sighed again.

"Do you really not want to?" Alec asked, looking down into my eyes.

"Yes." I groaned, shaking my head.

"Fine." Alec moaned, putting me down next to the really deep end. I would love to swim in this thing, it was like an ocean. I sighed in relief, hugging myself and scooting away from the pool.

"YEAH! POOL PARTY!" Felix roared, pushing past me and jumping into the pool. I screamed a swear word as his shoulder hit my back, and pushed me forward.

"Woah!" I yelled, tipping over. I heard Marina scream 'no' and and felt my world slowly tip into the pool. My back hit the pool with a crack, making a stinging sensation go up my back, and a cry broke through my lungs, but was quickly taken away when my head went under water. A burning feeling rushed through my veins, and I felt my legs fuse together. I opened my eyes underwater, feeling the protective film cover my eyes, letting me see clearly. I took in a breath, relieved when oxygen rushed into my lungs instead of water. Cold arms crossed around my waist, and pulled me out of the water.

"Siri?" Alec asked as he set me on a towel. I cast down my eyes, which I new were glowing slightly now. "What happened."

"I'm..." I trailed off, tears starting to spring to my eyes.

"What are you two?" Alec questioned, tilting up my chin so I was forced to look into his eyes.

"Mermaids." I whispered brokenly.

"Get away from her." Marina spat, shoving him away from me. She ran one of the towels up and down my tail, trying to dry it quickly.

"Mermaids." Jane whispered to herself. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Didn't see that coming." Demetri agreed, nodding slightly. I wiped away my tears, and tried to wipe the water off my tail. We eventually got it dried, and a cold rush went through me, and I got legs back.

"Aro needs to know this." Felix said, running out of the room. Sadness hit me like a wave, crashing down onto my chest. It weighed me down like a dead weight.

"I want to go home." I cried loudly, shoving my head into my arms. Alec approached me, but Marina growled lowly at him.

"Get away from her." She hissed, glaring at him. He just ignored her and scooped me into his arms. I heard Marina's protest's as I was carried back to my room. When we got back, Alec set me on the bed and kneeled in front of me. I looked away with more tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Alec asked, forcing me to look in his eyes.

"I want to go home." I whimpered patheticly.

"Well, this is your new home." He snapped, gripping my chin tightly. "Accept that and everything will be easier."

"No! My home is in the sea." I protested, pushing away from him.

"Now it is here." He said calmly.

"Shut up!" I screamed, standing up and looking at him with fury. "You don't know who I am, don't know what I am, and don't know what I've lived through! This will never be my home!"

"Don't fight it." Alec commanded calmly. "You'll feel better."

"Stop telling me what to do!" I yelled, stomping around the room. "What the hell is your problem today? Why are you pissing me off?"

"Your not sad anymore though, are you?" Alec smirked. Shocked filled me and a laugh bubbled in my throat. Hysterical giggles broke through my lips, and I fell back onto the bed. "Maybe messing with your emotions was a bad idea."

"I had a tail." I laughed, clutching my sides. "It was blue."

"I think I need to get you to a doctor, you may be going into shock." Alec sighed, picking me up. I gulped in a shaky breath, and squirmed in Alec's grip.

"I love you Alec." I breathed, trying to bring his face down to mine.

"Yeah, your jacked up." Alec moaned, shaking his head.

"Naaaw!" I drawled, pecking his lips.

"What is wrong with her?" Jane asked, coming up to us.

"I love Alec." I said contently.

"Um. What did you do?" Jane asked, looking like she wanted to smile.

"She's going into shock." He explained. "She's been feeling a bunch of different emotions. How's Marina?"

"She's with Demetri, storming around." Jane informed him, letting her smile come out slightly. "She's pretty peeved."

"And Aro?"

"He is delighted, of course. A new addition to his collection."

"And any news of Roman?" Alec's voice got hard when he said Roman's name. A strangled gasp broke through my throat at the mention of Roman's name. Terror washed over me.

"No!" I screamed. Memories of him broke through my mind, making me spaz out. My limbs flailed, and it hurt where I hit Alec at.

"Another mood swing." Alec said, looking down into my terrified eyes.

"Just put her under." Jane said, putting a hand on my forehead. Alec nodded and soon, a fine mist started to come out of his hands.

"Wait, she's immune to our gifts." Alec moaned, shaking his head as I flailed even more. They set me on the ground, and I tried to control my limbs without any prevail.

"Her guard is down though." Jane pointed out, holding my arms down to my sides.

"I'll try." He agreed, letting the mist come out of his hands again. I watched as it creeped over to me, and suddenly everything was blank.

"Whats going on?" I tried to say, but I didn't know how. I didn't know anything, I didn't feel anything. Sweet bliss.


	8. Waking Up

**EmberRose: This chapter is for BookLover1598 for reviewing for almost every chapter!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

The numbness slowly subsided, and when it did, I was on a soft bed with the sheets tucked up to my chin. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes to clear them. As I looked around my surroundings, I relised where I was. Alec's room.

"Alec?" I called, looking around curiously. My head spun as I stood up, so I sat back down for a moment until the black spots disappeared from my vision. As I stood for a second time, I stood on steady feet. My eyes roamed around the room, and saw Alec sitting in the dark corner. He was looking at something on his lap, a charcoal pencil in his hand. "Alec?"

"Yes?" He asked calmly, putting down the charcoal.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking over to him and sitting next to him. He offered me his notepad, which I graciously accepted. My mouth popped open when I saw what he had drawn. Me. My hair was splayed around me on the pillows, and my face was in a relaxed position. He made me look much prettier than I actually am, in my opinion, but I was still flattered by look of me. He made the picture of me look so real, the shadows even falling across my face perfectly. "Oh. This is really pretty."

"Thanks." Alec said, gesturing for me to return the notebook to me, but I was already flipping through it. There were some more pictures of me from the past weeks that I've been here, of me laughing, pouting, or screaming at Alec, beautifully drawn. Then I turned the page again. The picture of a naked girl who was laying across a bed, looking seductively at me greeted me.

"Um." Was all I could udder as I stared at it in shock. "How...nice?"

"I have a lot of free time." Alec muttered, snatching the picture book from me.

"Your very talented." I admitted, blushing darkly. Alec rolled his eyes and pulled me up. We walked through the halls to the throne room where Aro was waiting for us. Marina was already standing there with an annoyed look on her face, talking to Aro.

"Now that you know what we are, we want to go home!" She argued, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry dear. But it doesn't work that way." Aro said, shaking his head.

"But that's not fair!" She moaned, stomping her foot dramatically. "We need to be in water! We need to go home! We will not stay willingly, I can assure you that!"

"Then let us compromise!" Aro agreed reluctantly.

"We get to go home for a total of six months a year." I started, walking over to my best friend. She slipped her hand into mine and squeezed.

"Two weeks." Aro shot down immediately.

"Four months."

"One month."

"Three."

"Two. Final offer."

"Deal." Marina and I said with a sigh.

"Very well." Aro said with regret. "Two months a year you can go visit your family until we say you are free."

"And how long may that be?" Marina questioned, giving Aro a hard look.

"Whenever we deem you non dangerous." Aro decided, dismissing us with a wave of his hand. Caius gave us a sour look before leaving the room with Aro.

"Now. We're going home now!" I yelled after them, my heart leaping into my throat.

"With a escort." Aro called back, not turning back. "Alec, Jane, Hedi and Demetri. You will go with them."

"At least we get to go home." I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "Its a start."

"Now. Let's go!" Marina breathed, spinning in a circle. "I'll see you in a week! Or a month! I'll see you!"

"Bye, Marina!" I said, hugging the girl right before she sprinted from the room at top speed with Demetri and Hedi on her heels. I stood there frozen for a few moments before it truly hit me. I'm going home. Tears tugged at the corner of my eyes and my throat clogged uncomfortably. "Let's go. I want to go home."

"Come on." Jane said, tugging on my arm and guiding me from the room. It turns out the Volturi have their own personal planes at the local airport, so we were in good company on the way to Florida. Well, as good of company you can get when your on a plane with vampires. I mostly slept, because I was oddly tired, even though I apparently slept for two days. Eventually the plane landed, and I was guided out of the airport by Alec and Jane who mysteriously disappeared into the shadows after I got into the sun with the dark warning of hunting me down if I didn't meet them at Daytona beach at sundown. After the few hours until sundown, I walked around the cobblestone sidewalk and bought some new clothes with the money that I might have slipped from Hedi's room. I changed into a white cover dress with a plain blue swimsuit under it so when I transformed, I wouldn't be naked or anything. I sat on Daytona beach, watching the sun sink slowly down and the people pack up and leave the beach. After the sun was safely under the horizon, Alec and Jane showed up next to me.

"Ready?" Alec asked, standing by the beach. I nodded slowly before undoing the strings that held my dress up and letting it fall to the ground. I stepped slowly into the tide, savoring the feel of the salt water on my ankles before diving into the smooth water. Alec and Jane followed me in their various outfits, not needing to hold their breath. I felt the burning feeling rush through my veins, tearing away at my skin and making me into what I truly was. I gave a cry of pure elation, before doing a small flip. Alec and Jane swam after me, smiling lightly at my outburst. The water bathed and cooled my skin, washing away my pain and sorrow. As we swam deeper and deeper, I began to feel and understand the water better, like I did before I was torn away from my home. I formed small pockets of air, undetectable and noticeable, around Alec and Jane giving them some comfort as we descended into my world. Suddenly two mermen swam up to us, tridents pointing at us.

"Who are you?" They demanded, looking mainly at me. I paused and flickered my tail in an annoyed manner. I slowly turned around and pulled my hair away from my neck where the royal mark, three stars with water divots through them, was at. They gasped, fumbled with their tridents, and then bowed to me.

"Um, Syrena?" Jane asked, almost laughing. "Why are they bowing to you?"

"Because. I'm kind of, maybe a...princess?"


	9. Home At Last?

**EmberRose: This chapter is for all of my readers! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

"You've lived with us for almost four months, and you failed to mention that you're a princess of some point in time?" Jane demanded as we swam lower into the ocean. I looked eagerly at the sparkling spot in the distance.

"It never came up." I sighed, swimming eagerly forward next to our escorts. I smiled at them gently before swimming faster and faster. My heart pounded loudly as I got closer and closer to the place I called home. As I reached the glittering gates of our city, I waited impatiently for my guards and vampires to show up. My breath caught in my throat as we swam through the opening gates and through our shinning city streets. Many people came out of their homes, curious to see who was here. As they saw me, a lot of them gasped in shock and amazement. The lost princess had returned. As I looked at a few, they gave a slight bow which made me smile a bit at the familiarity. As we got closer to the palace, more guards joined us, eyeing Alec and Jane wearily. I gave them the look saying, don't question it, before turning back to the palace in front of me. I took in a deep breath before reaching out a shaky hand to push open the doors. The maids gasped and stopped what they were doing when they saw me enter, bowing to me. A mermaid with long red hair and blue eyes swam over to us quickly.

"Princess Syrena!" Mayland yelped, rushing over to me. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Mayland." I laughed, hugging my lady-in-waiting around the waist. "It's me."

"My lady! Years! We've looked for years! Your father. Oh, goodness, your father! He must see you!" Mayland gasped, pulling me along. "He's been so worried!"

"He's here? Now? He'd always been away...when I still..." I sighed, unable to finish.

"Yes, my lady. He hasn't been out much these days." Mayland said, shaking her head. "Devoting all time to finding you."

"Oh." I breathed, allowing myself to be pulled to the familiar doors. The throne room was large and circular, chairs circling it and one right at in front of the giant window that overviewed the whole city. Sitting in that throne was a man with a muscular build, but greying hair. He seemed to be observing a map intently. Dad.

"Your Majesty. I have something for you." Mayland said happily.

"What is it Mayland?" He sighed, not looking up from the map.

"Daddy." I whispered, coming forward with tears in my eyes. He looked up with an annoyed look on his face before seeing who it was.

"Syrena?" He asked softly, tossing the map aside and rushing up to me. "Syrena? Is that you?"

"Yeah, daddy." I choked out, throwing my arms around him. I started crying into my father's shoulder, unable to hold it in anymore. "I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean to! I should have listened!"

"It's alright, Syrena." He said, petting my hair comfortingly like he was seeing if I was real. "Your home. Your safe."

"But I'm not." I sobbed, clutching him harder. "I can't stay?"

"Why not?" He asked softly, pulling me away from him to observe me.

"I can only see you three months a year." I explained through my tears. I hiccupped softly, waiting for father to react to this.

"Who is keeping you prisoner?" He demanded after a few moments of silence. "I will crush them."

"They're to powerful, Papa." I breathed out shakily before starting to tell him the whole story. As the story went on, I got calmer and calmer. Finally father turned to my vampire escorts.

"Guards." He said calmly, and then they were grabbed by a few guards.

"Father don't!" I yelled, but it was too late. One guard was screaming on the ground, while the rest no longer had their senses. "They're too powerful."

"Syrena. We can take them." Father growled, pushing me behind him.

"No. We can't. But I will be free. Soon." I explained, pulling on his arm. "They just want to study me."

"You are not some science experiment!" He roared, swimming forward threateningly. The guard on the ground was no longer screaming in agony, but was too weak to stand up again.

"It's the only way I can get home peacefully." I said sadly. Father frowned but didn't argue. He suddenly got a broken expression on his face.

"But I just got you back." He said, looking at me with misery in his eyes. I hugged my father tightly.

"And you will have me back again. I just need to stay there for a while." I sighed, looking into my father's sea colored eyes. Suddenly I remembered who took me from my father in the first place. "But there is someone who you can crush. Roman."

"I will." He vowed, hugging me gently. We talked for hours on end, discussing the last five years. Jane and Alec stood silently in the corner, observing our reunion carefully. A servant came in, asking for my father.

"War Council meeting." The servant said, bowing quickly. My father rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, who are we going to be fighting in the near future besides some measly warlock." He grumbled, kissing the top of my head before swimming to his meeting.

"Nice family." Jane commented, coming over to float next to me. I ignored her and looked at a guard.

"Can you take us to our room?" I asked, getting a bow in response. As soon as we were settled in our rooms, we sat on the couch in my suit and looked out of the window (no glass obviously) at my shining city. "I'm going to stay for two weeks."

"Okay." Alec said gazing out onto the city with thoughtful eyes. Jane, on the other hand, wandered over and found our television.

"No way! You guys have ?" She gasped, picking up the remote.

"Kind of. I would explain it, but it involves a ton of science and magic. Basically we pick up radio waves from the human world and transfer them down here." I sighed, plopping down next to her. With a start, I realized something. I snatched the remote from Jane and started flipping through the channels with a dead serious look on my face. As I turned on WeTV, I gaped at the TV. "No!"

"What?" Alec asked, rushing over.

"They ended Burn Notice!" I moaned, burying my head in the dolphin silk couch. (No dolphins were harmed in the making of this couch.)

"Oh, Siri." Alec sighed, sitting next to me. I let out an angry huff before turning to him.

"I've been following that show forever!" I cried out, smacking his shoulder earning me a bruised hand.

"We have Netflix back at the castle." Alec laughed, shaking his head. I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"What's net flix?" I asked curiously. After Netflix was explained to me, I was happy again. I looked around happily, feeling like everything was the same before I was kidnapped. Then my pendent started to feel like a dead weight around my throat, reminding me that nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
